1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to imaging modules and, particularly, to an imaging module providing high resolution with reduced overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
To optimize image quality, small imaging modules for use in thin devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistant (PDA), must employ imaging lenses with high resolution but small overall length (the distance between the object-side surface of the imaging lens and the image plane of the imaging module). Factors affecting both the resolution and the overall length of the imaging lens, such as the number and positions of lenses employed, the optical power distribution of the employed lenses, and the shape of each employed lens. However, reducing the number of lenses can reduce the overall length of the imaging lens, but resolution will suffer. Conversely, increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but also increases overall length of the imaging modules.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an imaging module which can overcome the described limitations.